


Bittersweet

by orphan_account



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-26
Updated: 2005-09-26
Packaged: 2017-11-16 03:39:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/535069
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It began with the Shichinin-tai, and it ended with the Shichinin-tai. Then, it began with the Shichinin-tai all over again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bittersweet

His ending couldn't have been more bittersweet.

 

One by one, his comrades, fellow mercenaries of the Shichinin-tai, fell to a harsh and bloody fate. One by one their heads were chopped off, and flew, and rolled across the frozen ground. He didn't quite remember what it was like when it was his turn. Quick? Slow? Painful? Painless? He mostly described it as black, very black. Had things gone black before or after his beheading, he did not recall. The death was very black indeed.

 

Revival wasn't much different.

 

He laid in a blanket of darkness, cold, as it had been on the day of their deception. Them, his brothers, his comrades, his life. His real life began with them. At first it was three: Bankotsu, Jakotsu, and Renkotsu, they'd offered to let him join. Three more joined shortly afterwards. Those six men were the only six people who showed not a shred of disgust in the way he looked. His life began with the Shichinin-tai, the only ones who saw him as human.

 

Before his life, there was nothing but pain. Not a soul to laugh with, not one who cared in the world. His parents were dead, and none of the villagers would take him in. He was alone; so many years, he was alone, until his life began.

 

His life began and ended with the Shichinin-tai, and once he reunited with his brothers, his life would begin again with the Shichinin-tai. He first had to find out where they were, and find out where he could get some decent clothing.

 

His beginning couldn't have been more bittersweet.

 

[End]


End file.
